La primera vez
by francisamy granger
Summary: Siguen lo que su corazón les dice a pesar del profundo dolor que causan a sus seres queridos...¿podrán sobrellevarlo?


**Hola, paso por aqui a dejarles este pequeño One-shot que escribí para un reto...apenas y me he dado tiempo de subirlo, espero que les guste**

**como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a la increíble JK Rowling, solo la historia es mia**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**La primera vez**

Acomodo el velo sobre mi cabello por quinta vez desde que Rose me lo colocó, estoy nerviosa, aterrada para ser más exacta; estoy totalmente segura de lo que va a pasar, sé que es lo mejor, yo lo amo y el me ama y nada más importa… pero la sensación sigue ahí, esa incertidumbre de que tal vez no funcione, ese sentimiento angustiante al saber que dañamos a muchas personas, personas que amamos y formaban parte de nuestras vidas hace apenas un par de días, pero que quizá desde ahora no volveremos a ver jamás

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en una extremo de la pequeña habitación donde me habían permitido arreglarme un poco, afortunadamente conté con la ayuda de la amable Rose, ella sabe lo que hace, supongo que son los años de experiencia en el negocio, me habló un poco de ello.

Llevo un vestido blanco, sencillo con encaje y que cae grácilmente por mi cuerpo; mi cabello esta suelto, pero raramente, luce hermoso, no es la enmarañada cabellera que llevo siempre, sino pequeños tirabuzones que se extienden por mi espalda y hombros y llegan casi a mi cintura; sobre él, un delicado velo, me hace parecer a las mujeres de épocas antiguas; mi rostro carece casi por completo de maquillaje, solo aplique un poco de rubor y brillo labial, creo que va muy bien con mi atuendo.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y veo entrar a Rose, sus ojos brillan y yo no logro explicarme como una mujer que conozco hace apenas unas horas puede emocionarse tanto con mi felicidad.

-ya es hora cariño-dice emocionada-te esperan

Sonrío como tonta, los nervios me consumen pero comienzo a caminar hasta llegar a ella, engancha su brazo con el mío y aprieta mi mano en señal de apoyo. Me siento algo triste, esta es una experiencia que me hubiera gustado compartir con mis padres y hermano, pero sé que no es posible, nunca aprobarían lo que hice.

Pero es que ni yo lo haría, traicioné a mi prima, me fugué con su novio y estoy a punto de casarme con él.

No quería que las cosas salieran así, nunca lo planeé, hice todo lo posible por ocultar y destruir los sentimientos que me provocaba, pero no pude hacerlo. Él tampoco hizo nada para ayudarme y si este día estoy aquí es porque él me demostró con sus acciones, que lo nuestro podría ser. Sé que sí, pero siempre quedará en nosotros el recuerdo de las personas a quienes hicimos daño.

Llegamos a la que hace un rato había sido una simple y sombría capilla, ahora parece más iluminada, hay algunas flores formando una especie de pasillo que conduce al improvisado altar.

Lo vi, y todas mis dudas volaron. Harry vestido con un traje negro sencillo y sin corbata me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando y una coqueta sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Automáticamente mis pies cobran vida y me conducen a su lado. Él toma mis manos y suavemente las aprieta infundiéndome el valor que sabe, necesito.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras el padre comienza el sermón. Somos apenas 4 personas en la capilla, pero nuestro amor parece simplemente llenarlo todo.

Apenas y escucho las palabras dichas por el padre, me dedico enteramente a observar al que en este momento se convertirá en mi marido, imagino como será nuestra vida desde ahora y sé que no será perfecta, pero mientras lo tenga a él a mi lado podré vencer cualquier obstáculo.

-Hermione Jane, aceptas a Harry James para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de sus días…

-Acepto

-Harry James, aceptas a Hermione Jane para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad por el resto de sus días…

-claro que acepto

El padre nos da la orden de que coloquemos nuestras alianzas; lo miro confundida pues no las tenemos, se nos pasó completamente por alto.

Harry toma delicadamente mi mano izquierda y desliza un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en mi dedo anular; no tengo la menor idea de donde lo habrá sacado, pero no le pregunto, recordó este gesto tan importante y eso me conmueve.

Rose se acerca a mí y me entrega una argolla parecida a la que Harry me colocó pero más gruesa, de inmediato la tomo y la deslizo en el dedo de mi-en pocos segundos-esposo.

Lo miro con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y solo moviendo los labios le digo _te amo_

-por la autoridad que me concede la ley y la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer

Harry sujeta firmemente mi cintura acercándome a él, sus ojos no dejan de observar los míos en ningún momento y puedo ver en ellos todo el amor que siente por mí; el mismo amor que siento yo, por él

-te amo Hermione-susurra a centímetros de mi boca y siento las conocidas maripositas revolotear en mi estomago

-también te amo

No espera más y une nuestros labios en el que sería nuestro primer beso de casados.

Es amable y exigente a la vez, nunca me había besado de una manera tan posesiva, creo que el nuevo título que nos han otorgado hace que me sienta de su propiedad, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, me encanta.

Pasan segundos, minutos, horas, no soy consciente del tiempo, solo soy consciente del maravilloso sueño que estoy viviendo. Harry se separa de mí para permitirme un respiro, quiero reclamar, pero de inmediato me veo envuelta en nuevos brazos que no son los de mí amado.

-felicidades cariño-dice Rose mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos-ustedes serán muy felices

-se lo agradezco mucho…por todo

-no es nada-hace un ademan con su mano quitándole importancia-al contrario, fue un honor, no muy a menudo se ve por aquí a una pareja tan enamorada como lo están ustedes

-gracias-dice Harry esta vez pasando un brazo por mi espalda colocándose a mi lado

-para nosotros ha sido muy agradable tenerlos con nosotros-habla Pedro, el amable padre que nos casó-les agradecemos a ustedes por compartir su amor

-ya basta de palabras-interrumpe Rose- seguramente estarán cansados… hablé hace un rato con una amiga mía y les reserve una cabaña en una linda hacienda que se encuentra a un par de kilómetros de aquí

-es demasiado-rechazo-no podemos aceptarlo

-tonterías-contradice Pedro-considérenlo su regalo de bodas

-lo aceptamos, muchas gracias-dice Harry antes de que pueda decir algo-es mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo de noche y puede ser muy peligroso

Nos despedimos con abrazos de los Sres. Newton que muy cordiales nos habían recibido, nunca había conocido a personas tan buenas, las llevaré siempre en mi corazón, no lo dudo.

Subimos al coche de Harry donde llevamos viajando casi tres días, la idea es regresar a la casa que adquirí cerca de la universidad donde estudié y donde ahora trabajo, continuaría en la editorial donde laboro, mientras Harry se concentraba en encontrar un buen restaurant donde apreciaran su maravilloso talento como chef.

El viaje fue silencioso pero cómodo, mi ahora esposo sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo, me siento segura con él, a salvo.

Solo un pequeño temor empaña la infinita felicidad que siento, soy virgen y aunque Harry lo sabe no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

Sé que será amable conmigo, creo conocerlo lo suficiente para asegurarlo, pero la sola idea de que algo pueda salir mal, me aterra.

Llegamos al lugar que nos había indicado Rose, es realmente hermoso, la mezcla perfecta entre la tecnología y la naturaleza.

Harry habló con la recepcionista y ella amablemente nos indicó donde pasaríamos la noche.

Sin siquiera esperarlo y una vez estuvimos fuera de nuestra cabaña, Harry me levantó entre sus brazos haciendome pegar un grito.

-¿Qué haces? Bájame vas a tirarme

-claro que no, vamos a ser tradicionales, te llevaré en brazos hasta cruzar el umbral del que será nuestro lecho

-eres muy romántico ¿lo sabias?

-me lo han dicho

Sonriéndome besa mis labios mientras ingresábamos, solamente me deja estar sobre mis pies cuando llegamos a un extremo de la amplia cama.

Se aleja de mí y toma una de las botellas de vino colocadas sobre la mesa del centro, sirve dos copas y me tiende una

-brindemos

-¿Por qué?

-por nosotros, por nuestro amor, por la maravillosa vida que nos espera

Por cada cosa que dice se acerca un paso a mi hasta tener nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados

-salud-digo bebiendo de mi copa, él bebe de la suya mirándome con sus verdes ojos totalmente oscurecidos

-te amo-pronuncia quitando la copa de mis manos

-te amo

Junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso que poco a poco se va volviendo apasionado, las copas caen de sus manos sin importarle el desastre que pueden hacer en el piso; me sostiene firmemente mientras comienza acariciarme sobre el vestido.

A regañadientes lo detengo, el me mira poniendo ojos de cordero degollado, sabe que esa mirada doblega mis determinaciones, pero no esta vez, no ahora que me siento un poco osada.

-espera un momento-bese brevemente sus labios-tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero debes ser paciente

-paciencia es lo que menos tengo en este momento

-lo sé amor, pero por favor…

Me interrumpe con un beso un poco más largo que el que le di yo-está bien, date prisa

Prácticamente corro hasta encerrarme en el baño, me quito el vestido lo más cuidadosa posible, no quiero arruinarlo, es demasiado hermoso y valioso para mí.

En este momento agradezco profundamente la ayuda de la Sra. Newton, solo a ella se le ocurrió colocarme algo tan sexy bajo el vestido, totalmente acorde a la situación

Acomodo correctamente el corsé que cubre desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre y subo un poco más las medias de encaje, estoy casi segura de que parezco una femme fatale pero me gusta, espero que a Harry también le guste

Respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de salir. Cuando Harry posa sus ojos en mí una mueca de total asombro se dibuja en su rostro, su boca se abre tratando de decir algo pero no emite ningún sonido. Ahora sé que no solo le gustó, le encantó

-¿te gusta?-pregunto inocentemente, aunque se la respuesta

-me encanta

Avanza hasta mí y me envuelve otra vez en sus brazos, me besa delicadamente, algo que no esperaba, creí que seguiríamos con la pasión de hace un rato

Al separarnos lo miro confundida

-Hermione, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero que lo sepas y nunca lo olvides

Siento a las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, lo beso otra vez tratando con ese gesto de mostrarle todo lo que siento por él

-te amo Harry, y sé que será por siempre

Nos besamos nuevamente y Harry me alza en vilo; me lleva hasta la cama donde me deposita y continua besándome hasta que decide que es hora de sacarse la ropa el también

Nunca separa sus ojos de los míos y eso es lo único que necesito para que mis miedos e inseguridades desaparezcan, dejándome envolver por la pasión y el amor del momento

Harry me besa y acaricia por todo el cuerpo dejando su huella en mi piel, yo hago lo mismo con él grabando lo que sería el comienzo de nuestra historia

Nos demostramos nuestro amor en este acto que es el más puro, sincero y satisfactorio del mundo

Llegamos juntos al cielo susurrando nuestros nombres

Con la oscuridad rodeando la estancia, nuestros cuerpos desnudos y enredados cubiertos por una fina sabana, sentí la plena felicidad llenar mi ser

-te amo Hermione, te amaré por siempre

-por siempre.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
